The inventor has proposed an energy management system in which it is judged that a current specific enthalpy value (air total heat) calculated from an outside air temperature and an outside air humidity corresponds to a specific enthalpy value denoted by yearly weather transition data in what month, to determine an optimum control pattern, thereby controlling an air conditioner (for example, refer to the Paragraph 0036 in Patent Literature 1).